When Lies Come Crashing Down
by bambamzing
Summary: When all the lies Kendall put up to keep others away start crashing down what will he do? And what how will he explain his feelings to the one he loves the most?   rated M for later chapters R&R
1. Chapter 1

Kendall PoV

James was ecstatic, he would have the lead of our new song "Oh Yeah". Carlos and Logan might later hate me for suggesting to Gustavo to let someone else have lead but it was worth it. Anything that made James happy was fine by me, I loved seeing him happy. The way his eyes light up with joy, and he smiles so big that is adorable dimples show.

Ever since I had met him, making him happy was something I always wanted to do. And I guess I couldn't help but fall for him as we grew up together. And now, I was head over heals in love with him.

Of course I would never tell him, our friendship means the world to me and doing or saying anything that might change that was out of the question. So as we all started growing up and everyone else started dating I had to jump in on the game. After a couple horrible dates with a couple even more horrible girls I totally lost it and fell way off the wagon to the other side. Yeah, I, Kendall Night the leader of BTR a boys rock band was gay.

It was difficult to hide it from everyone including my mom. Katie of course being the smart one found out pretty quick. Luckily she didn't care, she said she loved me for who I was no matter what and even helped me out when she could, with out her my secret would have been found out pretty quick. Thanks to Katie I had the best "girlfriend" ever. Jo, she was in on it and provided a cover so I could go out hitting on dudes and still have everyone thinking about me with Jo. And the best part out of it was that I got a really fucking awesome friend, she listened and had advice and opinions when I wanted one, and she got everyone off my back for not hitting on girls. I knitted my web of lies and was proud of it. As long as the guys didn't find out, especially james.

After the long day of recording and an even more full day of Gustavo opening the doors to Rouque Records with the fresh air was just what I needed.

James PoV

Life was great! I recorded as lead and I was on top of the world.

"God james, move any slower?" Logan teased with a smile as he pushed past me into the fresh air.

"Free at last!" Carlos ran from the building shouting and whooping. I guess I was the only one that just had the best day of his life during recording. "don't be sad james," Kendall put his arm over my shoulder "not everyone can be lead." Kendall smiled and I couldn't help but be happy.

We got back to the Palm Woods pretty quickly, ate dinner and got ready for a relaxing evening. Carlos was playing video games on the coach, Logan was reading a book next to him, and Kendall.. was staring right at me. The second we locked eyes he grew bright red and became really interested with the counter that he was sitting at.

Relaxing was great but for some reason I didn't want to be here. So I went into my room which I shared with Kendall, found some tight black skinny jeans found a nice white v-neck and my leather jacket. I Looked sexy and I knew it, the mirror never lied to me, I was going to go rock the clubs tonight.

Kendall's PoV

James had totally seen me staring at him, I couldn't be more embarrassed, the blood had rushed to my face and didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. I got up to go to my room but right when I got up, James stepped out of the bedroom. He was fucking hot, and I was totally wrong, the blood in my cheeks quickly rushed down my body and straight to a little friend of mine who seemed to like James' appearance as much as I did, forcing me to take a quick seat.

James radiated sexiness, I didn't really know that was possible, but every time he wanted to look good, he did it well. His jeans were just tight enough that it hugged his ass perfectly, his shirt was just tight enough to see his amazing physique and the v-neck came down just far enough that you wanted to rip it off to see the rest.

" So am I the one man party tonight or are you guys coming?" he asked politely but we all knew that he knew the answer. Getting Carlos away from his games now was even hard for my mom, and Logan, he would never drop that book. James looked at me expectingly but I quickly muttered something about going to bed or talking to Jo for the night. He looked crest fallen but I couldn't help it, there was no way I would be able to go partying with him while looking like that. He then said goodbye and brushed past me on his way out, my heart skipped a beat. For some stupid reason once in a while when he would touch me, my heart would leap out like a crazy little fan girl.

After retiring to my room I sat on my bed trying to get James out of my head but that was proving impossible. I wouldn't last the night, I knew it, my little friend knew it, so I decided it would be a good idea to go to a club and find me a one night stand.

James PoV

Tonight was my night. The music was good in every club I went to, and the girls, damn the girls were mighty fine. My lucky white shirt had pulled its magic, six numbers in two clubs, things were looking up.

I walked in to the next club and the music was great, a loud base that shook the house. I looked around to find a hot girl or two for some easy fun. The place was full of people grinding up against each other as a huge mass to the beat. Picking a girl out on the floor would prove pretty difficult so I looked around the bar and tables. A ton of couples were lining every wall getting a little more into it than they could on the floor. All the booths were filled. It was actually so full I thought of leaving but something caught my eye. Some guy was getting the lap dance of his life not ten feet away by some other guy, that some other guy turned and saw me looking at him, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

**So im pretty happy with the story so far. Ran into some converting problems but hopefully those will work themselves out :D and ty for all the reviews! Really makes me happy.**

Kendall's PoV

Out of breath and begging the taxi driver to drive faster, That was the shape I was in. I had went out to find some hot guy to hook up with and be done but for some damn reason James, James the guy I was freaken in love with! Was right there staring at me giving some dude a lap dance. The picture of his face stained with horror was etched into my mind and I couldn't shake it. I was hyperventilating and sweaty as hell. The stupid taxi driver was yelling at me like I was some crack whore and at this second, I felt worse than one.

" I'm going to puke," I couldn't help it, I was going insane and totally losing it. I had my head between my knees trying to steady myself. The taxi driver kept yelling at me in some language I didn't know. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" my voice was cracking, my heart was pounding, my head was spinning and my brain was furiously trying to find a way to keep this night quiet. Before I could figure things out I was thrown out of the taxi and puking my stomach out on the sidewalk. I couldn't stay like this, I had to get back before James. I just had to.

Walking through the Palm Woods door an hour and a half later didn't feel as good as I thought it would, it just meant I was moments from some confrontation about some subjects I didn't want to talk about right now. The lobby was empty, was I expecting it to be full at one o'clock in the morning or what ever early hour of the day it was?

"Wow you look like poo." I turned around to see camille standing there with a quizzical face.

"I know this isn't the first time you've seen me like this but," I had to pause to keep myself from puking on her, "James saw me!" The look on her face wasn't so assuring of my already failing nerves.

"I'll get Jo, and the Jeniffers!" "Wait, why would the Jeniffers be up right now?" I shouted after her.

"Oh come on! Did you really forget?" she looked stunned almost hurt, "Guitar Dude was having a small concert. He invited you guys and you said you would be there." She took on a serious tone and I had to look at her like a moron to get her to snap back to the moment and she ran out to the pool. Lucky I only had to wait a minute before the girls came back to the lobby. " oh my god what did you do?" Jo asked, the Jeniffers looked like they wanted to know to.

"He knows." That was all I had to say and thankfully I didn't have to explain it. Camille quickly took charge and for my sake she did it fast. She sent the Jeniffers off to do only god knows what and then ordered Jo to get me all fixed up while she adorned a disguise that she pulled out of thin air.

After getting all cleaned up and getting out a good sob of sorrow, I was back at the door of our apartment. All the worry that I got rid of in the last half hour was flooding back, I was scared but I had to find away around this, so I opened the door.

**Sorry I had to leave it there, I also know that this was a really short chapter and I will do better lengthwise on the next one I promise :) and after I read the reviews the idea of bringing in the girls to help Kendall and I just loved the idea so I put off the next chapter, so pls be patient, schools a bitch. Ill get the next Chapter up soon**


End file.
